List of Block Fortress: War Mission Guides/Guide for Earth III Mission 1
The Border Checkpoint is the first mission you will play against the Block Men. You can play this mission when you are on any race except for the Block Men. This mission is usually played for the first time by the Goblocks race, unless the player invests enough rare minerals to purchase and use other races early. __TOC__ Mission Difficulty This mission may be slightly challenging to races that have limited use of ranged weapons, such as Zomblocks. However, the squad are equipped with early game weapons, mainly machine guns. So there's no need to worry about any lethal long-range weaponry such as Rocket Launchers and Sniper Rifles. Furthermore, Block Men have low health and can be easily killed. Thus, making Earth III being slightly easier to conquer than other planets. Map Geography In this mission, the barracks for both your race and the Block Men's race are directly opposite each other. There are no obstacles in the way. It's not all that simple though, as along the walkway, 2 sets of 3 machine gun turrets aligned vertically sit on both right and left sides of the walkway, which may pose some danger whenever all of them are locked in onto a target. Enemy Tactics The following loadouts for the enemy are as shown: Block Men equipped with the targeter will appear to wear green eyepieces on both eyes. These enemies have increased range, piercing and accuracy. In other words, they are able to pick their targets from a much further distance, their shots will miss less frequent and have a higher tendency to pierce right through shields! But since these enemies only spawn when the Block Men's barracks are at level 2, there's plenty of time to wreck enough damage to the enemy's barracks that they may not have time to respond! In this mission, the enemy hero will not respond(and thus, will not summon reinforcements) if the Block Men's barracks have reached low health. Completion as Goblocks For Block Men, their Achilles heel is mainly their low health and low melee damage output. Even if they're equipped with machetes, are masters of martial arts and have armor, they are still considered an easy target since their low health doesn't allow them to take much damage. Hence, when playing as the Goblocks, you can use this weakness to hit them the hardest. For the first level of Goblocks, it is recommended that you go with a Small Shield and Axe loadout. The Small Shield gives the Goblocks a slight chance of blocking the Block Men's bullets, allowing your squad to move up close to deal melee damage to them. Since characters can not use ranged weapons when under melee attack(except for the Flamethrower), they will resort to melee. Completion as Zomblocks For your Zomblocks, it is recommended that you have Tough and Claws loadout, as it will allow for some survivability from the machine guns. If you have Carnivorous you should use it instead of the Claws, netting you troops nearly impervious to machine guns and giving a hard time for the General hero to eliminate them. Since there is no big wave in this level, there is not much of a challenge, with the only tough factors being the hero and the turrets. Order your Overlord (or other zomblock hero) to attack the General while your troops fight the turrets and block men. Completion as Blockbots Again, not much of a challenge considering that the level is only a 20% encounter. Equip your units with the arc beam and any attachments that increase ranged damage or range(e.g. Energy Cell II). Capture the first mineral node (or second if you can) and place some bait blocks on the concrete path to distract the hero and the blockmen. Use your ranged attacks to defeat the troops. Destroy the turrets with the main hero's exceptional ranged attacks. Completion as Blockoids Equip as many weapons as possible for the units, and repeat the same strategy as shown in the blockbots. Since the blockoids have a lot of health, they can kill the blockmen before dying to the turrets.